


Hard

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Just a two chapter story I wrote about Shaman King





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Get your minds out of the gutter about this story. This is only a pg 13 story. Thank you. And I don’t own the Shaman king chars. If I need Ren and Tamara would be together.)

Yoh turned and looked at Ren “Who’s idea was it for us to come to this bar and sing such a chick song for all those females out there.” Ren chuckled and pointed to his right at there blue haired friend (note: Sorry can’t think of his name right now. He’s the one you would call dumb or ice boy.) Ren walked up to the side current and looked out there at all of the females out there. “Anna and Tamara are out there.” Yoh chuckled since he knew Ren liked more then liked might just love Tamara. “Chill out Ren just tells her after the songs done and tell her out you feel.” Ren rolled his eyes knowing it wasn’t always that cut and dry of a fact. Ren knew from the others that Tamara still liked Yoh. And Ren was angry about that since Yoh never noticed that fact. “Come on its time to go on stage.”

Anna looked at Tamara “Who’s idea was it for me to come?” Anna rolled her eyes as she turned and looked at Tamara “It was the guys idea wasn’t it Pika?” The blue haired girl nodded her head “Yeah. Though when we told Ren we were going to bring you he wasn’t too happy about it though.” Tamara blinked “Oh. Maybe I should go then.” Anna glared at Pika “No you’re staying Tamara. Besides you never heard the boys sing have you.” Tamara shook her head no. Jun smirked slightly knowing her brother had a soft spot for the pink haired girl “Ren sounds like an Angel. Better then are father sounded.” Tamara laughed as she looked up “Time for them to come out to sing.” 

Yoh, Ren, and the others walked out on stage and took there places. Yoh and Ren the two singers of the group. Reno was on the guitar, Marty was on the drums, Blue haired boy was on the piano. Then there music started and then Yoh and Ren started to sing.

we both know that I shouldn't be here  
this is wrong  
and baby it's killing me killing you both of us trying' to be strong  
I’ve got somewhere else to be  
promises to keep  
someone else who loves me  
and trusts me fast asleep  
I’ve made up my mind  
there's no turning back  
she's been good to me  
and she deserves better than that

it's the hardest thing  
I’ll ever have to do  
to look you in the eye  
and tell you I don't love you  
it's the hardest thing  
I’ll ever have to lie  
to show no emotion  
when you start to cry

I can't let u see  
what you mean to me when my hands are tied  
and my hearts not free  
we're not meant to be  
it's the hardest thing  
I’ll ever have to do  
to turn around and walk away  
pretending I don't love you

I know that we'll meet again  
fate has a place and time  
so you can get on with your life  
I’ve got to be cruel to be kind  
like Dr. Zhivago  
all my love I’ll be sending  
and you'll never know  
'cause there can be no happy ending

chorus

maybe another time, another day  
as much as I want to I can't stay  
I’ve made up my mind  
there's no turning back  
she's been good to be  
and she deserves better than that

chorus

After they were done singing there wasn’t a dry eye in the whole room in the females. Tamara was wiped her eyes and smiled slightly that she should move on from Yoh maybe. She could see the love shining in Yoh’s eyes as he looked at Anna. She looked at Ren staring at her with something in his eyes that she didn’t know what it was. But for some reason she liked the look in his eyes but it also scared her as well. Tamara didn’t want to join the others for ice cream after the guys got done. Tamara grabbed her purse and left telling the girls she was ok. She left and started to walk down the street headed towards the park.

Ren walked up to the girls after Tamara left and glared at them “What did you say to her to make her leave like that.” He was tapping his foot angrily at them. Jun couldn’t help but laugh at her brother “We didn’t say anything to her. And she went for a walk. More then likely to the park. Its were she always goes to think.” Ren nodded his head and turned and ran out of the club headed the same way that Tamara left in. Jun threw her head back and laughed after her brother left the club. “I swear he needs to tell her that he loves her. Make it easier on them both.” The girls nodded there heads and went back to listing to the music that the guys were playing.

Tamara made it to the park before it got to dark to see at night. She knew she shouldn’t be here out this late at night. She just loved the park this late at night. She didn’t know someone followed her to the park until she felt someone touch her shoulder gently. She jumped and turned around. “God Ren you scared me. Don’t do that again.” She smacked his arm and looked out at the water before her. Ren chuckled slightly “You know you shouldn’t be out here alone.” Tamara nodded her head “I know. But you’re here so I’m safe.” Tamara out of the corner of her eye saw Ren blush. She couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Cute.” Ren blinked and looked at her “What?” Tamara smirked “Oh nothing.” 

Ren rolled his eyes “Some times it’s hard to tell someone how you feel about them.” Tamara nodded her head “True. It is at that. You sing like an angel Ren.” Ren blushed, “Um thank you.” Tamara smiled “Your welcome Angel Ren.” She giggled as Ren blushed more. Her laughter soon stopped when Ren wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips hard to shut her up. Ren pulled away smirked his normal smirk “What was that for Ren?” Ren’s cheek’s started to glow red “To prove a point it’s hard to tell someone how they feel about the other person.” He then turned and started to walk away. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the blushing and staring Tamara. “Are you going to walk with me? Or stare at my behind all night. Though I guess your enjoying the view.”

Tamara couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him as she walked up to him. And looped her arm with his as they walked back home. She had a since that Ren was keeping something from her. She bit back a giggle at the idea of Ren being in love. He’s been a lone wolf most of his life that it would hard for him to fall in love with someone. But who ever this lucky girl that got him. Ren would tell her when it isn’t so hard for him to tell. Though she wondered deep down if it was her. But it was too hard for her to ask right now as well. She will ask when it’s easier for her to ask Ren why he kissed her. Only then will she ask him that.


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the squeal to Hard. That’s why it’s called soft. *Sigh*

Tamara stood there looking out on everyone milling about around her. It’s been a month since Ren pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He still hadn’t told her who it was he liked or why he kissed her. It hasn’t been easy for her not asking him. Oh don’t get her wrong she’s tried to ask him more then once. But before she get the words out of her mouth someone walked into the room so she took the easy way out and left the room. She sat down on the blanket she laid out earlier. She closed her eyes and lay back on the blanket as she wished it was easy to ask Ren why he kissed her. She didn’t hear anyone walk up on her. She did how ever open her eyes when a shadow passed over her face. She blinked and blushed slightly as she looked up into the eyes of the person that was on her mind. “Ren what are you doing?”

Ren chuckled as he sat down on a rock as Tamara went to sit up and smooth out her short skirt. “I just came up to practice with my sword. But buy the time I made it up here it was to warm to do so. And happen to see a little pink haired girl lying on the blanket so I thought I go make sure she was alive.” He smiled as he watched Tamara blush and smiled “Is that so Ren. It’s not that warm up here.” Ren couldn’t help but chuckle “I know that.” Tamara shook her head slightly at him as she motioned for him to join her on the blanket. Ren smiled and sat down on the blanket and looked out at the beautiful blue sky. “Its beautiful sky and view.” Tamara looked over at Ren and noticed he wasn’t looking at the sky anymore or the village below them. He was looking right at her. She couldn’t help but blush. “Why did you really come up here for Ren?”

Ren smiled “Just wanted to talk to you is that a crime I wasn’t aware of that Yoh made?” Tamara rolled her eyes and looked at him “No it wasn’t. And what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Ren sighed and picked up a wild flower that was next to the blanket and started to play with it. He didn’t look at her just at the poor little flower in his hand. “I know you still like Yoh. Though I swear it’s a lost cause since he’s getting married to Anna in a couple months. I just wanted to let you know that I love you that are why I sung that song last month. Guess I will go now.” He got up quickly let the poor little flower fall from his land and onto the blanket as he got up and walked away. He was kicking him self for telling her and not staying around for the answer.

Tamara stared at his fleeting form. She was smiling knowing that Ren the lone wolf of the group. The one that clamed he didn’t need anyone’s help on anything. And acted like he didn’t need one for anything. She picked up the flower and grinned. She got over that childhood crush over Yoh years ago. Though she never dated anyone. But she was holding out for the lone wolf to ask her out at least once. She stood up grabbed the blanket and let the soft little flower fall to the ground as she ran off to get Ren.

Ren stood next to a tree that he was now kicking the crap out of. “I’m such a dummy I shouldn’t have told her. She’s now freaked out buy it and is more then likely running the other way. (He’s sure freaking out. Down boy) He fell down against the tree and bent his head as he tried to fight back the tears. He felt water start to hit him in the face. He looked up and noticed that it was raining. “Oh great.” Just after he finish saying that the little bit of rain turned into a down pour. “Shit I better go finds Tamara and make sure she doesn’t get sick.” He was about to start to go out into the rain what he noticed a figure running towards him holding something over there head “Tamara!?” 

Tamara saw the person under the tree and blinked. She just ran for the person. She didn’t care if it was Lucifer him self. She just wanted to take some kind of shelter from the rain. She got closer to the person to able to tell that it was Ren. “Oh Ren.” She ran up to him and wrapped her self around him and hugged him tight. Ren blinked and looked down at her. “It’s ok Tamara.” He blinked and looked at her as he shook his head slightly. He took the blanket from her and held it over there heads. “We should wait for the rain to calm down some before we take off.” Ren nodded his head as he sat down on the still dry ground. Tamara walked over to him and sat down in his lap. Ren blinked and looked at her as his hands came around and rubbed her arms gently.

Tamara laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek gently “I got over him a long time ago.” Ren blinked and looked at her “Who? Oh. I’m glad.” Tamara giggled at him and kissed him softly on the cheek as she whispered in his ear “I love you to Ren. I was waiting on you.” Ren chuckled “I did take my sweet time.” Tamara laughed and nodded her head “True. You slow poke.” Ren growled joke like as Tamara laughed. She stopped laughing when a pair of hard but yet soft lips was pressed into hers. She gasped and blinked as she looked into a pair of golden eyes looking into her very soul for the fist time in a long time. They broke off the kiss a while later and they both were a little blushed in the face. Tamara and Ren got up as they started there walk back to the village.

“Your just a big old softly aren’t you Ren.” Ren couldn’t help but chuckle at Tamara as they walked back “Guess I am. But don’t let the others know.” Tamara giggled “Yes my little pet wolf.” With out warning Ren let out a soft little growl that had Tamara giggling. “Naughty little wolf. What is this little sheep to do?” Ren smirked “Why my soft little sheep what all sheep do.” Tamara smirked, “Baa.” Ren laughed “Better run my little sheep. The big bad wolf is out to get you.” Tamara with a laugh ran letting Ren bring the blanket. Ren took off at her howling at her slightly as they ran for the village laughing. I guess you could say soft things are easier to say then hard things. But what about floating things? I wonder about those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. Sorry but I don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on Fan Fiction net under the username Charmed Bloody. As they will not give me back my account anymore I left them a long time ago in the dust. (Also this was before I had Grammarly too)


End file.
